Rah Rah
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and sixty-nine: Tina considers joining the cheerleading squad. Mike isn't sure it's right.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 31st cycle. Now cycle 32!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Rah Rah"<br>15/14yo Mike/Tina  
>Chang Squared #12 (sequel to 'But I see you') <strong>

Tina called him that Sunday morning to say she was coming over and to inform him that she had 'news.' He wasn't sure what to make of it. She sounded happy, so he doubted she was coming to break up with him… though if she was then it was downright cruel to sound so cheerful…

He waited for her outside, keeping an eye on his little brother, who had recently had the training wheels removed from his bike. He was pedalling up and down the sidewalk, staying away from the street as instructed. Then at one time he'd gone up the street and… and… Mike startled, going up to the sidewalk: where'd he go? But then two seconds later he came cycling down again… with Tina walking behind. He smiled, relieved.

"Why'd you go around the corner?" Mike looked to Joey, who just pointed over to Tina, as though to say 'because of her.' Mike moved to greet Tina, kissing her hello.

"Sorry," she told him, indicating Joey, who returned his bike to the garage.

"No, it's okay," he promised. "Come on," he guided her into the house and up to his room. His mother didn't want him shutting the door, but he risked it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, she sat at his desk chair, swivelling it around to face him as he sat on his bed. He nodded, and she smiled; she looked nervously excited. "I've been thinking about it for a while… It's kind of silly…" she gave a shy grin. He looked at her with a smile of his own – silly suited her well. "I want to try out… for the Cheerios." His smile froze, didn't fall, then he blinked.

"The Cheerios…" he repeated, like he needed the confirmation. She nodded. He sat there, turning it over in his mind a couple of times… It still didn't add up. "Cheerleading?"

"Yes," she nodded again, smiling, then hesitating. "Why, you don't think I should?"

"Don't take it as anything, but… Why?" She'd expected this, sat up.

"Hey, I already cheer louder than most of them when you're out on the field," she started and he laughed. "I'd be supporting you, but closer. Besides, I can dance just as well as they can."

"Better," he smirked, and she did too, blushing. "You're serious about this," he observed, and she bowed her head. "What about… Coach Sylvester?" he pointed out; they knew of her… all too well.

"She's… a piece of work," Tina was cautious with her words. Mike thought about this.

"Well in that case, I can introduce you to a friend of mine, Brittany. You shouldn't be in there all on your own, and she'll take care of you," he gave a confident nod, which she returned.

"Got it."

He looked at her… He would never have pictured her doing this. Not that she couldn't fit the part… She would look amazing in the uniform, and he'd meant what he said about her dancing. But she had never associated with the rest of them, didn't act like she would… They'd eat her alive if she wasn't careful; she was strong, but they were mean… He didn't want her losing herself and becoming like them. Her mind was made up though, at least to try… So he'd back her up.

"So are you signed up, or…"

"I managed to convince her to let me try out on Wednesday during lunch period." He blinked, stunned.

"You convinced her? I didn't know about this side of you, but I like it," he shook his head and she beamed. "Just… be careful?" he begged.

The next few days were spent in preparation for the big try out. She had her routine all worked out, that was no problem, no… it was the nerves. She'd never done anything this big before, never would have dreamed of it. Maybe she'd left her stutter behind, but it didn't make her an extrovert all at once. But Mike made her feel bolder, want to be braver, and this was part of it.

Mike introduced her to Brittany on Tuesday. They did know each other, vaguely, from various classes, but they'd never spoken. Tina had always found her a bit strange, but once she'd spoken with her she found the cheerleader was sweet and she saw both why Mike would be friends with her, and why he would introduce her as someone to trust.

Finally though the day came, and Mike barely had time to wish her luck before their schedules would send them down separate roads. The next time he'd see her it would be done: she'd either be a Cheerio or she wouldn't… He'd be proud of her either way.

Morning classes had been a combination of boredom and confusion. Lunch time rolled around and he was just glad for the relief. Although now he was on his own, without her to brighten things up. He could have tried to look in on her try out, but he didn't want to distract her in any way…. It didn't make the wait easier, and then…

There was a whisper, a hush that drew his attention. He looked around, and then he saw what had them in such awe… He wasn't exactly unaffected…

In she marched, flippy skirt, sneakers, ponytail… and this look in her eyes, accomplishment – she was enjoying this, everyone looking at her as she made her way to him, he could see it in the way the grin she hid was seeping out, the closer she got to him, until it was free flowing and she could jump in his arms.

"You did it!" he almost spun her around but then remembered he would have ended up smacking people in the process. "What happened with Sylvester?" he asked as they sat down.

"Freaked me out," she admitted with a laugh, and he burst out too. "But then I did my thing, and she looked at me with this… intense… look…" she tried to reproduce it, and Mike gave a 'dramatic' shiver. "But then she to go and pick up my uniform!"

"Looks great, by the way," he cut in.

"Kind of itches right now… and this thing is so tight, how do they think?" she reached to the ponytail. "Brittany did it up for me, maybe I just need to loosen it up a bit."

"So it's official now?" he asked and she nodded.

"I have my first practice this afternoon."

"Great," he smiled, looking at her as she picked at his lunch, left behind. "And… you're okay?" he asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for you. If there's ever anything wrong, or you want to quit, or stay… you tell me, okay?" she looked at him, confused.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Just promise?" he insisted, and she smiled.

"You worry too much," she stared into his eyes.

"About you? Not even enough…" he stared, too. She was almost blushing, and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Just so we're clear, if I turn into one of them, you can slap me." He smirked.

"Well it shouldn't come to that."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
